


Lead Me Home

by Oddcat



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anatoly was a cat person, Cats, Kittens, M/M, Rick the pet shop employer, Vladimir learn to be one, vladimir lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcat/pseuds/Oddcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir has a hard time dealing with Anatoly death and what to do since he survived, lucky for him kittens makes everything better. </p><p>Matt, however, has no idea how he got involved on any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta and based on my own prompt of kink meme. This started a bit dark but I'm going to try and light it up, Vlad as a cat person is bound to be funny.
> 
> I may change tags and warning as I go.

It's already night but the cold air makes Vladimir feels better. He passed to long in bed to stay still any longer, so long Fisk is even in jail. Who would have thought the idiot in the mask would make it?

Vladimir spits as he walks, he would prefer Fisk dead, it's a fantasy of his. Imagining Fisk escape, so he hunts him down and smashes Fisk head like he did to his brother. Vladimir can feel his own smile at it, feel the texture of blood on his hands. 

Stead he walks until the pain on his leg becomes constant, a better sharper reminder than the empty apartment he used to share with Anatoly. The one he returns alone now. Walking is easier, he almost feels like he has purpose. 

He stops for no real reason but the noise calls his attention, three kittens meowing on a ragged dirty box. Abandoned and hungry no doubt, they paw at it as they notice him, trying to call his attention. They are too small to get out and is probably lucky that no hungry dog found them yet. 

Anatoly loves - loved cats. They never had one but Anatoly would feed the strays that showed on the apartment, petting them as he told about seeing one make a dog twice his size run away. And if sometimes one of them would slip in and sleep on his brother lap or feet, Vladimir would not comment. Anatoly smiles at the occasions were compensation enough for the fur everywhere. 

Vladimir had never been good with pets, they never seemed inclined to get closer and he had no reason to try encourage it. But the kittens meow expectantly at him and the image of Anatoly petting one of them haunts his mind until he picks one up. The little thing fits on his hands easily and it seen like a bad idea already. 

Except Anatoly is smiling on the back of his mind and he has nothing better to do. They all fit under his jacket and he hold them carefully as he turns back home. How hard could be taking care of cats anyway? 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vladimir learns there's more to cats than food and giving them a place to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write, I wish I had funny names to give the chapters.
> 
> Un-beta

The Internet was weird but informative, adult cats couldn't drink milk but was okay for kittens. It made Vladimir at easy with the plate he had filled and left on the floor for them. It wouldn't be good to start wrong, yet had been the only thing not spoiled on the fridge.

He hadn't bothered to refill it for days, not knowing if was safe to walk around even if he was a dead man. Not that it had stopped him. Truth enough he just hadn't felt like eating, getting street meat here and there when his stomach hurt.

Now the laptop was a warm focus on his knees and he could see the kittens chewing on the lace of his boot. Cats played with everything, Anatoly had told him once. And the Internet told him now soon he would have clawed furniture, missing small objects and pee everywhere. He should complain fondly with other cat people and take undignified photos of his cats.

Vladimir refused.

His cats would be behaved and have best toys, as soon he figured where to buy. And they wouldn't use stupid hats, why people took photos of cats with frog hats? It made no sense, make animals use hats with other animals faces. Vladimir scoffed and look down in time to see Tolik, the grey stripped kitten, undo the knot of his boot and purr proudly at him.

It was only thanks to this he saw Lyosha the black cat on a weird pose bellow the center table, Vladimir frowned and moved to scope him over when the first poor fell on the floor. Glaring to the cat he stopped, better let him finish now that damage was done.

Passing the hand on his face he imagined Anatoly would have laughed at him, to forget such a basic detail. He closed the laptop and shakes his foot so Tolik and Kolya let go of the laces as Lyosha pawed around the poops.

''Little mudak," Vladimir murmur as Lyosha turns to him and meows loudly. Like it was his faulty he had shat on his living room.   
It would be long night.

  
***

  
As soon it was a reasonable hour Vladimir had marched out of home with renewed purpose. And to run away from kittens, would say a voice suspicious like Anatoly, that Vladimir ignores. He ran from nothing, much less small balls of fur. But he needed things, cat things, to make sure no more shit was made on his living room or any other place. So he followed google shit instructions to the center of town to find a pet shop.

It was hard not to scoff to all the paraphernalia on the walls, much less when he found the hats and clothes. Animals had furs, they did not need silly clothes for humans to play dolls with them. Stead he goes to the bowls, sites had recommended cat dishes, better for their whiskers. So that is what he would get. A bigger bowl also call his attention, with the back bigger and he turns to fins a employer behind him smiling. Creepy little people, shop sellers.

“What is this?” He asks the boys who barely seemed to had get pout of his diapers.

“That´s a fountain, it add water and keeps the fresh water cooler,” start the boy and Vladimir raise for hand for him to stop.

“Goof for kittens, yet? No harm to their healthy?”

“No, material is very good…”

“Great, I want it, where is cat food?”

“This way, sir. My name is Rick.” Says the smiling seller. Vladimir rolls his eyes and follow to another row.

  
***

In what feel like hours later Vladimir grimace at the litters, “What is the difference?”

“Cumpling and non-cumpling, cumpling is easier to clean,” says the ever smiling seller. Vladimir narrows his eyes at him.

“Is it the best?”

“It’s more about preference, if you have time I can explain-”

“Cumpling,” snaps Vladimir as he moves to the toys direction. 

The seller is not deterred and somehow gets on front of him. “I think I know what you need.” The seller still smiles, Vladimir wonder the chances of the shop owner brainwash their sellers, this much smiling cannot be natural.

Vladimir can feel a headache coming when the seller present him a plush cactus and multicolored fur things that are suppose to be rats, if you are to believe the package, like it was the best thing he ever seen. “We can get some balls too, what you think?"

“If they don’t like I come back and break your arm.”

The seller blink and laughs, moving back to pick some balls. Maybe Vladimir will anyway. What were they thinking when they hired this guy, did he looked like he was joking?

***

Vladimir complains to himself as he finally escapes the smiling seller, somehow the bags are bigger than he expected and now he can’t go and buy his own food. He wishes he still had taxis to move around and he has the feeling if he takes too long on the sidewalk the seller would come out and offer to help him take the bags.

When he notices the white cane Vladimir snaps him head up, then breaths relieved when the man is not Chinese. Not that Gao was still in town, but the thought make him clench his fist on the bags. Vladimir lets a slow breath out. The man doesn’t seem all unfamiliar, something about his face, but he would know if they had meet before. The man did had nice face even if he wore shit suit.

He shrugged it off, probably someone he passed on the street before. But he still looks back after he pass. The man even had nice ass, Vladimir smiles to himself, maybe he could find him later. Have something else to do beside the cats. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If raising cats was a game, Vladimir would be losing. And Lyosha has bad taste or that is the version Vladimir will stick with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta

Vladimir was tired, cats were supposed to be independent, no need for him to be after them and watch their every move. He snorts. They were independent alright, they were just maddening. That made him watch their every move.

They would run no stop all over the place, making him careful as he walks to not step on them. Paying with a piece of paper and shredding it to pieces stead of the toys he bough. In the morning he left the bottom drawer of the closet open for one second and when he looked the kittens where doing a team work to steal one of his socks.

It was such a relieve everything was quiet that took him minutes to notice Tolik and Kolya were missing.

Getting up from the sofa with a sign, he starts the search. It is only when he check all the rooms that his heart beat painfully in his chest.

He had not opened the main door, could they climb on the window? They were so tiny. The only open window was on the bedroom and he checks outside, if they come out or fell he can’t tell. He can’t believe he lost the cats.

Cursing under his breath, he picks the keys on his pockets and turn to head out, stepping over the paper the cats have been playing earlier. Vladimir remember some posts he saw on-line, dropping on the floor. Tolik and Kolya raise their heads to look at him from where they are lying under the middle of bed.

Vladimir press his forehead to the floor and breath deep, turning to glare at them. “Come out of there right now!”

Kolya yaws and turn to the other side, Tolik tilt his head and stare. Vladimir narrow his eyes and set his jaws. He would not lose to kittens. It still takes him half a hour to take them from under the bed. Not that he would tell anyone.

* * *

Any other day Vladimir would sit, relax and drink Vodka. Maybe even get out. But there was still another problem. Lyosha, the mudak cat, still shipped under his center table. Not only that, the little mudak decided to sleep on the litter box.

Vladimir shakes his head and Lyosha hiss when he picks him up of the box, fur raised and trying to claw him.

“That’s it,” Vladimir takes him to the backroom and places him on the shower stall. “You stay. Should change your name to Devil, just like him. Shitting on my things, being a nuisance.”

Vladimir scoffs as he closes the door. “Dogs wouldn’t hiss at me.

* * *

On the next hours it’s clear there’s a million reasons a cat wouldn’t use the litter box, he needs to take the cats to a vet and he’s out of vodka.

This force him to face what he already knew for some time, he needs a new ID, specially if he decides to stay. And he will, there’s nothing on Moscow left for him. He should make best use of others thinking he was dead and carve new life. Anatoly would have wanted that.

They -him still had enough money left to last a while. Money Fisk and his people hadn’t know about, a safeguard if nothing else.

The few survivors of his man had already buried Anatoly, thinking he also dead, they had tombstones side by side on a graveyard. Vladimir visited once, paid his respects. Drank until he couldn’t think and didn't look back when he walked away.

Vladimir almost wished he had looked for them, get intel, start the business over. I didn’t felt right, not without Anatoly. He had promised they would make it together and they hadn’t. That had been another life, burned with bombs and shot in tunnels. He would figure something else out, he had raised from nothing twice before. Vladimir just never had done it alone.

* * *

As prove of how ridiculous his life has become, Vladimir solves it during cat naps.

It’s the moment he uses to buy food, vodka and even get a new ID. He may not be a crime boss any longer but he knows enough on Hell’s Kitchen to know where and who to go to get everything done. So of course he tries get up to date what is happening on the underground, enough to try find new major players and if Fisk has any other moves, but not enough to be noticed. Or he thinks.

So is a bit of surprise when he hear a noise on the living room one night. He glances to the kittens sleeping on their bed on the corner of room and get his gun from the bed side table. He knows what to do from there, pushes the door open get out with the gun pointed. Blink as he sees the man in black. Red.

“You changed suit,” Vladimir says and snort. And then he notices the litter, the Devil stepped on it. Of course he did. “Mudak. The litter, seriously?”

“Not exactly my intention,” says the devil of Hell’s Kitchen - Daredevil - they have been calling him. “You are alive.”

“You wear devil costume. Are we done with facts?” The devil doesn’t move and Vladimir would prefer this to get on more familiar territory. “I’m not going to jail!” Because Vladimir can only see one reason the devil is here.

Daredevil signs. “I hoped we could talk.”

Vladimir watches him, he remember even after the bombings the devil would not shut up. Full of questions, useless, Vladimir then and now. Except the devil had pulled it off. It would annoy Vladimir if he didn't felt it avenged Anatoly. Even just a bit.

“How did you survived?”

Vladimir smirks. “Not stalking me long enough?”

“I hoped we could talk like adults.”

“Yes, like throwing people from rooftops. I remember,” says Vladimir amused. Is not like he has a lot of entertainment this days, pushing the devil had high points last time. “Is it about Fisk?”

Daredevil tenses. “Is because of him you still around? You didn’t start your business again, I would have noticed.”

Vladimir hms, “You did not answer.” It’s with satisfaction he watches the devil pull tighter, he missed fighting. Last time they hadn’t got a change to really go at it.

Lyosha chose this exact moment to pass between his legs straight to Daredevil “Little devil!” comes out as a surprise and he freezes. The mudak cat doesn’t stop and Daredevil stills as the cats sniffs him them press himself to his leg. It’s so ridiculous Vladimir doesn’t dare move.

“I wouldn’t hurt him,” says Daredevil and Vladimir frowns and press his lips on a thing line as the silence thickens. “Did you name him after me?” And there’s something amused on it.

“No,” says Vladimir and if he didn’t think it would cause a fight that could possible injury the cats, he should shot the bastard for it. “It’s a nickname, you both share traits.”

The amused ‘ah’ and the loud purr that break silence makes nothing to help his mood. He put his foot down when he hear another moew from the room. “Get out, before you corrupt all of them.” And he’s pushing Daredevil out. Cats, they are ruining his life.

“I didn’t take you for a cat person,” the devil says but he’s out of the window. “This is not over, we will talk later.”

Vladimir never had either but he has more important things, like looking Daredevil butt, he knows that butt. He curse himself because he knows how the other found about him now, and he’s impressed, not that he would admit, pretending to be blind must come really in hand. And now he knows how the other looks.

This calls for a little revenge.

He looks Lyosha meowing to the window and says serious. “We are having talk about strangers. And bad taste.” And he picks Lyosha up while he complains about idiots and idiot cats dirtying his living room.

That Daredevil was still around listening was not something Vladimir would have how to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the late, I got busy with personal stuff and superheroes marathons. I finally made my mom watch Daredevil and Jessica Jones and her conclusion is that they are all stupid lol And somehow she was still surprised I liked Vladimir, but is totally a step up after Hannibal. At last he doesn't eat people :) And omh, watching the Flash after both shows is like watching a puppy Disney show lol
> 
> Everyone else excited with the promos of season 2, I can't wait to see Frank. I'm almost wondering if I should add he on this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vladimir and Matt come to an agreement, Matt has no idea what he got into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta.

There was a satisfaction as Vladimir walked on the open space, windows big enough to let light pass and help him inspect where the devil lived. It was surprisingly boring.

No tv, no photos. After going throw his things he found some braille documents, made him wonder if maybe the devil was not pretending or if he was just dedicated to his cover. Times where changing with aliens invasions, gods and frozen soldiers from long ago. Maybe the devil had something extra.

He walks around more, touches the bed. Silk sheets, maybe not all was shit. Smirking he picks his phone, there’s was one last step to make.

* * *

Vladimir smiles as the window opens, it’s not even night but the devil is already coming in. Daredevil doesn’t step on the litter this time and Vladimir picks up the vodka, he can drink to that.

“You went to my house,” grows the devil.

Vladimir raise an eyebrow, “you come to my. Did you liked flowers? Was hard find braille cards.”

Daredevil ignores him, he seemed to have this bad habit. “You sent a Russian to my office.”

“He need lawyer, one been following me around.” Vladimir laughs when the ones clench his fists.

“We only defend innocents. I don- how did you find me?”

The vodka was good, been a time since the good stuff and helped even more with his mood. Daredevil, however seemed more agitated longer he took.

“Must be bad for bills, yes.” The smirk comes easy and he knows if Anatoly was here he would disapprove. Thoughtless to poke man who brought them down. “You were man outside pet shop, I remember that ass.”

The other still a ‘what’ lost under his breath and his discomfort warm him as much the vodka does. Not that Vladimir is not serious, with an ass like that he doesn’t really care he’s the devil, makes it more interesting. The leather even help.

“You cannot do that anymore!”

“But you can stalk me?”

“You are a criminal,” Daredevil signs and continuous. “The only reason you still here is because on this time the only thing you have been doing is take care of cats, stead of going back to your business. I though maybe you could have more information, Fisk may be on jail but there’s still criminals.”

Vladimir snorts. “Sound familiar, maybe I didn’t had time.”

“You had.”

“Why, beating people not working anymore?”

He watches as the devil smiles. “Is quicker when I can direct it to the right places.”

Vladimir had to give it to him, he had thought the devil stupid before, maybe he was just as reckless. Coming to him, wanting to clean Hell’s Kitchen. Maybe Anatoly would have found funny.

He turns a glass over that.

“Vladimir.”

He looks back to the other, smirk back in place. “The information you think you need.” He picks another glass. “We drink, yes?”

Daredevil shakes his head but picks the glass, turn as he does and another time Vladimir would have laughed of his face. This time he feels some settle and he’s not sure what.

“Are you even blind?”

The other smirks and Vladimir files it for later. “There’s many ways to see.”

Typical. “Not to help with shit costume.”

“It’s not bad.”

Vladimir fills the glasses again, pushes one to the devil direction.

“It’s shit, you would know if you could see. Like your apartment.”

“Really sadden me they are not up to your expectations.”

That was better, Vladimir hms. “I have great taste. Did you really dislike flowers?”

Daredevil turns to him and shrugs. “They were okay.”

Vladimir could work with that.

* * *

Matt press his head on his hands as the burn phone ring again on the last ten minutes. He was tired and didn’t need to pick up to know who it was, still it could be important.

“Vladimir. What-”

“You speak with Lyosha,” says the other frustrated.

Matt frowns. “Who?”

“My cat, he likes you. Vet says he fine, just mudak.”

“You want me to convince your cat to use the litter?” Matt couldn't help the amusement from his voice. Vladimir breathed deep on the other side of line, probably trying to rein his temper.

“Yes, now good time. Will open window.”

“Vlad-” Matt signs, Vladimir had turned off.

Vladimir took the cat owner thing to extreme, better than crime he suppose. Still, he couldn’t believe he was going back out to talk with a cat. Vladimir better have food around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I found [this on tumblr](http://odisaki.tumblr.com/post/137146978030/okay-but-imagine-this-on-lead-me-home-where) and had to reblog because ideas. It's totally going to happen later on.
> 
> I wonder if I can make this long enough for the avengers show up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is not impressed with Vladimir social skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to post this, I was not motivated to write and after watching season 2 I was a bit disappointed Vladimir was not back. Hope is the last to die right lol

Something had went wrong but Matt couldn't pinpoint what could have signed this problem. He has a few seconds and the door open before Karen can get up to get it, the vodka and smug feeling fills the room.

"This is shit," the voice is so content at it he can't help but snort.

"Excuse me?" Karen voice pushes him up.

Matt can feel Vladimir eyes on him before he leaves the office to join them, he should have expected something similar. Vladimir had no idea what boundaries meant.

"This place is shit," says Vladimir says as greeting.

Matt signs, "I heard the first time." Matt turns and smiles at Karen, "I will handle him."

"Do you know each other?" He can feels Karen unease as she examines Vladimir.

Before Matt can answer Vladimir is with with the hand on the low of his back and herding him back on the office.

"Yes and I brought food," it sound ridiculous smug and like it settles the matter, "Someone got out so quick in the morning."

At last Foggy was not there.

* * *

 

The blond woman is still frozen on the doorway and Vladimir looks back to glare her away before thinking twice, this is a coworker and possible friend of the devil. It wouldn't hurt to charm her as well.

"Hungry? I have enough," Vladimir also pull a chair for her and she smiles unsure before taking it.

The devil is stiff by his side and Vladimir is still satisfied he made it here without any resisting. He picks the food from the bag and push them to Matt before he reacts and makes himself comfortable on a chair by his side.

The woman keep glancing between them and Vladimir decides to end with it while the devil is distracted.

"I'm Vladimir, is nice to finally meet some of Matt friends," he smiles for good measure and try not smirk when Matt heads whips to stare at him.

The woman "Karen," she says, smiles as well, "I could say the same, I thought he only had Foggy."

What kind of person is named Foggy? The devil had bad taste is friends as anything else. He waits just a bit longer, ignoring the elbow the devil presses on his side, until they are focused o the food in front of them.

Vladimir signs, "He prefer to keep at night activities only."

Karen and Matt chokes on their food while Vladimir sips his coffee. Perfect timing.

"I can't believe-" Matt starts as he recover and Karen looks at them with big eyes.

"I- I could go of you two need time?" She asks pushing her chair back.

Matt shakes his head, smile stiff pulling one side of his lips as he raise his hands to her, "That's not what it looks like."

"Really?" Vladimir says just to see the woman squirm while Matt turns at him with a frown, some sermon on the tip on his tongue when the lights go down. Matt must notice some way, maybe by the 'oh' Karen let's out and frown to other direction of the room.

"Guys didn't we pay the light this month?" Comes another voice from the door and a blond pudgy man joins them, "Hello, you are a client?" He looks around the table and lands on Vladimir with suspicious.

The silence seen to spur Karen into action who gets up, "Foggy, this is Matt's-"

"Night activities," completes Vladimir and watches as Karen lower her head to hide a smile. He got her. The weird Foggy man frowns deepen and turns to Matt.

"Really Matt? I don't even know where to start with this," says Foggy.

Vladimir gets up and can't help notice with amusement Foggy takes a step back still glaring at him, "I'll be on my way, I have business to take care off."

Matt is up and walking with him to the door before anyone else can say anything, "Business?" Hiss Matt, "What the hell you even come here for?"

"That's how you treat me after food?"

"Vladimir."

"Do not worry, see you at night, yes?"

Vladimir smiles as the other press his lips, he lets his eyes linger there for a moment and he's sure the devil knows. Making it even more amusing when the devil licks his lips, so Vladimir press forward with a finger between them to make the devil breath catch and to seen like they are kissing to the others no doubt snooping on them.

"Don't come too late mudak," whispers Vladimir and he move away laughing as the devil huffs.

It would be good day.

* * *

 

Unbelievable. Cat owner Vladimir could be as dangerous as crime boss Vladimir. Matt gives himself a time to breath but he can still smell Vladimir. A mix of leather, vodka, musk and something he can't quite name beside just Vladimir.

He rolls his eyes as he gets back inside and Karen amusement and Foggy irritation dance around him in waves. Matt doesn't feel like dealing with none of them at the moment but there's one he can deal.

"Karen could you solve the light situation?"

She looks from him to Foggy as she smiles, "Sure", and Matt wish she wasn't so perceptive sometimes.

They both wait her go before Foggy turns at him, "Night activities? Really?"

"We are not together," Matt says before he thinks.

Foggy makes a broken sound, "That hadn't even crossed my mind, I thought he was mocking us. He's a criminal, isn't him?"

"Ex-criminal."

"What does that even mean? You doing criminal rehabilitation now? Do I want to know what he used to do?"

"Probably not," says Matt and grimaces, "Look, I will solve this."

Foggy takes a deep breath, "Do we need to talk again about dubious morals? Because I think since becoming a vigilant things got harder to distinguish for you."

Matt tries to smile, "No, Foggy. But thanks for caring."

"That's not really reassuring, man."

Matt was going to punch Vladimir. Matt signs, this day could have started better.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anatoly is also not impressed with any of this. 
> 
> Also I totally accept ideas of what could happen next, basically All I have is silly ideas of what I would like to see. Is like a sit-con lol


End file.
